


Audition

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blackmail, Implied Canon Divergence, It's all in good fun, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Even with blackmail, not just anyone is allowed to join the Phantom Thieves.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: ~~Menophilia~~ | **Casting couch** | ~~Bukkake~~
> 
> Yes, I probably fudged the ‘casting couch’ concept a little. I didn’t want to go _too_ literal. And I was just sort of flailing my way through this one anyway. Work makes my brain mashed potatoes some days. ^_^;;

“Goro. A word?”

He paused on his way out of the cafe, glancing back over his shoulder. Akira was standing by the counter, watching the other Phantom Thieves leave with an unreadable expression. Goro assumed he was upset. And generally, he would have every right to be. It wasn’t every day that your boyfriend of two months blackmailed you using intimate knowledge of your secret identity as a masked vigilante.

Today was not an ordinary day, however, and they were certainly not normal boyfriends. Surely Akira had known that from the start, when he decided to date the detective chasing the Phantom Thieves.

Goro glanced down as Morgana padded past his feet, following Futaba out. It left them alone in the cafe, and Akira tilted his head towards the stairs and indicated Goro to follow.

Being in the attic gave the strangest feeling of being shut away from the world, even though there was no door. Goro watched as Akira walked over to lean against the shelves and pointed at the couch. “Sit.”

He didn’t sit. “What do you want to talk about, Akira?”

Akira smiled like a razor. “I said to sit, _honey_. Then we can talk.”

Goro folded his arms, locking eyes with Akira and refusing to yield. But Akira just stood there, his gunmetal eyes unscruitable, and finally he was forced to sigh and take a seat on the couch. He didn’t have all afternoon to stand around and wait for Akira to get to the point. “You’re upset with me.”

“Incredible deduction, detective,” Akira sniped. “Very astute. I am upset because my _boyfriend_ , instead of _talking to me_ , decided that blackmailing his way onto my team was the correct answer.”

“If you’re hoping for a good excuse, I don’t have one. Surely you can understand that a detective simply asking to join your little band of criminals wouldn’t have gone over well?” Goro said calmly. “Can you honestly tell me that you would have just let me in with open arms?”

“Well, no,” Akira said. But before Goro could be smug about being right, he continued, “There’s always an initiation. Call it an...audition. For the role of newest phantom thief.” 

There was something mischievous in his smile, and Goro felt just the tiniest flicker of apprehension. “An audition, hm? And all of the others had to do something similar?”

“Of course,” Akira said, flagrantly lying. His grin was a dead giveaway.

Goro decided to play along. Really, what else could he do? He needed the Phantom Thieves to trust him so he could learn how they achieved a change of heart. It might make all the difference in the world, if he could find a way to alter his plans just a little… “Very well. What are you expecting me to do to earn this role?”

Akira tapped his foot lazily against the floor, eyes lidded. “Well, as the leader of the Thieves, I need to know that you can take orders and react to commands in a timely manner. In battle, I call the shots most of the time, so obedience is important. Therefore, I’m going to give you some simple commands and see how you handle them.” He winked.

Oh, so that was how he wanted to play it? Goro leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. “I assure you,” he purred, “I can meet any challenge you give me.”

In an instant, Akira straightened up, instantly shifting his demeanor to something commanding. Goro had gotten a glimpse of it during the meeting earlier, but now, having it fully on display… This was Joker. The leader of the Phantom Thieves. And he said, in a voice that couldn’t be denied, “Take your shirt off.”

Goro had been expecting something like this. Akira liked games; that’s really all this was, a punishment game for lying. He’d stop if Goro was uncomfortable. But right now, it was more amusing than anything, and he reached up to loosen his tie.

“Leave the tie on,” Akira ordered.

Goro hummed, letting it hang loose as he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. “As you wish, ah… _Joker,_ was it?”

He didn’t miss the way that Akira shivered at his code name being spoken like that. But Akira regained his composure quickly, and said, “Keep undressing. Nothing left on you but the tie and the socks.”

“That sounds like someone has a fetish,” Goro giggled, but obeyed, undoing his pants.

“Hush.”

“You said to obey your orders, not that I couldn’t comment.”

“Being a smartass in the middle of battle might get someone killed.” Akira narrowed his eyes. “And it sounds a lot like insubordination. This audition isn’t going well. You might not make the cut to be a phantom thief.”

Goro kicked his pants and underwear off, bare on the couch except for his tie and socks. “Just like you wanted, Joker. What should I do next?” He made sure to bat his eyes innocently, like he wasn’t being passive-aggressive as hell.

It was almost impressive how calm Akira looked, but Goro could see his eyes glittering with competitive fire. “Touch yourself,” Akira ordered. “Show me how you get yourself off.”

“Is that all?” Goro pulled one foot up onto the couch, spreading his legs. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been intimate before. “I was expecting something more…” But he trailed off as Akira pulled out his phone and aimed it at him. “...what are you doing?”

“Taking video, of course. This is an audition,” Akira said casually. “Besides, it’s only fair. You have incriminating photos of us, I get incriminating video of you.”

Goro hesitated. It was too late now, if Akira had already started recording. But the idea of Akira having something like that, something that could easily destroy him if it was made public… He didn’t think Akira was that petty, but Sakura was. Sakamoto was. Even in the context of a game, it was upsetting to think about, but he needed to play along. Akira couldn’t think anything was amiss. This was just a game, and Akira’s friends would have no need to ever release that video, because Goro was exactly what he claimed to be.

It was annoying to realize that the only part of this situation that was bothering him was the camera, and not being ordered around, or being naked while Akira was still clothed.

He started off running his hands down his chest, just brushing over his nipples and stomach. His cock had already started to harden, and he curled his right hand around his bent leg, making sure Akira got a good view of his fingers digging into his thigh as his left hand wrapped around his cock to stroke it to full hardness.

“Good boy,” Akira said, taking a step closer, and Goro was ashamed of how his pleasure spiked at the praise. He moaned a little, for the show of it, rolling his fingertips over the head of his cock before sliding his grip all the way to the base. He wanted Akira to touch him, but he also liked the idea that Akira could see his every move, but couldn’t actually participate.

His unease about being recorded quickly faded, swept away by pleasure as his hand sped up. “Mmm… Akira…”

“That’s right, go on…” Akira murmured. He’d gotten even closer while Goro was distracted, taking a close-up of his blushing face and slick cock. “Show everyone how much you like to be filled.”

Goro stuck his free hand into his mouth, coating his fingers with saliva before dropping them to his entrance. He pressed in with two, hissing at the stretch, and Akira made an appreciative sound.

“You look so good right now. So obedient, too. I think you’ll be a very good thief if you can follow instructions so promptly.”

“S-Stop talking,” Goro huffed, working his fingers deeper and trying to mentally quell his blush.

Akira laughed. “But you like it when I talk. Look at how your cock twitches when I tell you how hot you look. How much I like having you splayed open on my couch. How much I love you.”

Goro gasped at the shock of heat that sent through him, and before he could hold himself back, he was coming all over his chest, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned. When he managed to catch his breath and open his eyes, sliding his fingers from inside himself, he found Akira looking shocked, his phone loose in his hand.

“Oh…” Akira murmured. “That… I wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction.”

It took a second for that to sink in. “...you only said it to get a reaction?”

He could feel the beginnings of rage filling his chest, but Akira said quickly, “No, no, I… I didn’t mean to say it like that, in that situation, but I… I wasn’t just saying it.”

Goro felt...hollow. Unsure what to say. This had absolutely not gone how he was expecting it to. “...you idiot,” he managed.

Akira cracked an awkward smile. “I can’t tell my boyfriend I love him?”

“You can. As soon as you delete that video,” Goro said, finally mustering up a smile. “Now that I’ve finished my audition? I’m assuming it was satisfactory.”

“Oh, no.” Akira leaned up to kiss him. “I’m keeping this. I’m never going to need to watch porn ever again.”

“Akira!”

“Fine, fine…”

Akira handed his phone over, and Goro quickly flipped through the gallery and deleted the clip. For a moment, he sat still, holding the phone tightly, then he handed it back and said, “I love you too, you know. But we can make a proper video another time that _isn’t_ of something embarrassing like me coming from basic affection.”

“Deal.” Akira shifted up to sit on the couch beside him, leaning on his bare shoulder. “You got the part, by the way. Perfectly done.”

“As if anyone would be better suited.” Goro leaned his head on Akira’s, trying to quell the fluttering feeling in his stomach. This was...fine. It was fine.

He just had one more reason to figure out how to revise his plans.


End file.
